Promises
by obsessive360
Summary: Sometimes, a promise is made, and it can't be broken. It's a bond that connects two souls in ways unimaginable. Rated T for possible language.


A/N: I do not own Big Time Rush, Scott Fellows does. I do, however, own this plot line. I take no responsibility for anything being similar to any other person, place, or thing on this site or in this world. I noticed how in "Big Time Dance" , James seemed to be looking at where it was shown to be where Katie was standing and how she was missing at the end when the girls chased him out of Roque Records. This is what I think may have happened. But no matter what, I love you people who R&R! XOXOXO

Kendall stopped dancing a few moments after he started.

"Hey, um, did anyone go check on James?", he asked.

"I think Katie ran after him. And Kendall, she is a lot more evil than any of the four of you, so I think he's safe.", Jo replied, not wanting to be any of the girls chasing James Diamond.

Kendall laughed and nodded. After all, what's the worst that could happen.

James was outside the Palm Woods, being attacked by a bunch of girls. He hadn't intended to ask them to the dance, he was helping Logan. He knew something happened when he was able to stand up.

"Slow down there, Rockstar. I'll help you clean up.", said a gentle voice, one that James knew well.

"Katie, go back to the dance. Kendall's probably worried sick.", he told the ten year old, not wanting her to see him like that.

"No he isn't. I can defend myself better than you apparently.", Katie replied, helping James stand up.

The sixteen year old and the ten year old walked up to 2J in silence. Once inside, James looked in the mirror. He screamed as Katie walked up next to him.

"They ripped my shirt, mauled my face, and my hair is a mess!", he yelled.

"Calm down, James. Go take a bubble bath. Yes, a bubble bath. You need to listen to me. This is nothing compared to what my mom and I have had to help Kendall with. You should know, since you did kinda play on the same hockey team.", Katie told him, pushing him towards the bathroom door.

"Why are you even here helping me, Katie?", James asked her.

"Because you need help and you know I love you. You're kind my best friend too, not just my brother's crazy, appearance obsessed, best friend.", she told him, storming off to her room.

James didn't know what to do. He loved Katie too, but in more than just a brother/sister, or best friends kind of way. He hadn't planned on telling her this, mostly because she's his best friend's little sister. She hated him now, and there was little he could do to fix it.

James shook it off and, as ordered, he took a bubble bath. Katie had actually already drawn the bubble bath and brought him a set of clean clothes. He knew she cared, and he had to apologize to her.

After his bubble bath, James knocked on Katie's door. The ten year old opened the door, only to show James her tearstained face. He didn't say a word, but pulled her into a hug. Katie stopped crying and wondered if he knew what she really meant by "you know I love you" when he asked why she was helping him and not back at the dance.

James pulled her into the living room and they just sat on the couch.

After a few minutes, James spoke.

"I'm so sorry, Katie. I never meant to hurt you.", he whispered into her hair.

"James, I have a naturally short fuse. You did nothing wrong, those girls did!", Katie snapped, getting off the couch and walking into the kitchen.

She returned with a small jar of anti-bacterial cream.

"They beat you up pretty bad. Let me help, and don't question why?", Katie said calmly, sitting next to him again.

He didn't, but he did say something when she was finished.

"Katie, I hate myself for making you upset, because I was taught to not hurt the ones you love. You mean so much more to me than you'll ever know.", James said, looking the ten year old right in the eyes.

"So you did know what I meant?", she asked.

"I guessed, but really, really understand that even though I love you, you're only ten.", James told her, a sad look on his face.

"I know, so I'll make a deal with you now. Promise me, that you will date as many girls as you want, but the day I turn sixteen, you're mine.", she replied.

"I promise.", James said, kissing her on the lips.

For a normal ten year old, this was no normal kiss. It was a light peck on the lips from a rock star in training, but for Katie is was a kiss from the guy who loved her and who she loved back.

"Hey, James.", Katie said a few minutes later.

She was leaning against James, who was watching a TEVOed episode of _America's Next Top Model_.

"Yeah, Angel?", he asked.

"Two questions. One, what's with the nickname? And two, I'm about to go shower. When I get out, will you braid my hair for me?", she asked.

"One, you are an angel in my eyes, and two, sure.", he told her, a soft, genuine smile.

As promised, when Katie was done with her shower, James braided her hair, which would cause it to become wavy once the braid was removed. Of course, little did James know, that this was the reason she wanted her hair braided. You'd have to be blind to not notice that James loved Katie's hair the most when it was wavy.

* * *

><p>Six years later...<p>

Katie sat at home, waiting on James to get back. He was out with his girlfriend, Melanie, and was late getting back. He may have been twenty-two, but he wasn't dumb enough to think Katie wouldn't be waiting up. She always did.

James got back at 11:50 P.M., and sank down next to Katie on the couch.

"I broke up with Melanie. And before you start with me, there was more than one reason for it.", James said, seeing Katie begin to argue with him.

"Fine, tell me why.", she said, rolling her eyes at how he knew her every move.

"First, Jett, Melanie, and Jo won't be around much longer. Kendall and I were just pawns in their game. Jett's been Jo's secret boy toy for three years, and he's had multiple girlfriends, one of which was Melanie. Melanie told me and I found Jett and Jo. He said he was going to ask you out next and I told him you'd say no.", James began, pulling Katie closer to him.

"He asked me out two months ago. I never knew he was dating anyone, least of all there were two other girls. I felt sorry for him, so I said yes. He never showed up, so I just stayed here.", Katie said, not bothering to see the angry look on James's face.

"Kendall is turning his pillow into a punching bag, so Jo is single again, mainly because Jett no longer lives at the Palm Woods.", James replied, keeping calm.

"Why?", Katie asked.

"Three strikes and you're out. It's Bitter's rules.", James said with a laugh.

"What he do?", she asked.

"There was a party, he climbed the side of the building, and broke into Bitter's office.", James said, still laughing.

"We've done all of that.", Katie said with a raised eyebrow.

"But the five of us never got caught.", James replied, his laughter fading.

"What's the other reason/reasons?", Katie asked.

"I don't break promises.", James replied.

"What?", Katie asked.

"Think back to the last day of school when you were ten. What did I promise you?", he stated, locking eyes with her.

"It's not my birthday until...", Katie began.

"Five minutes ago.", James said quickly, his lips crashing onto hers.

Katie smiled and kissed back. James knew her too well, because he already had a firm grip on her heart, and had since the day they met, when she was just a baby.

Neither heard the boys' bedroom door open until it was slammed shut. They sprang apart and saw Kendall sitting down, nearly in tears.

"How could she do this? I thought I could trust her, but you can't trust any celebrity. I hope Jett and Jo are happy together.", he said, tears slowly flowing down his face.

"Kendall, Jo wasn't, and still isn't worth it. She played you for a fool, and that's something Belle never did.", Katie told her brother, reminding him of Belle Johnson, his ex-girlfriend back in Minnesota.

"I know, Katie, everyone loved Belle. I still love her. I only broke up with her because we moved out here.", Kendall said, blinking more tears away.

"Should we tell him, James?", Katie asked.

"After what he's been through tonight, I guess we can.", James answered with a smirk.

"What?", Kendall asked, sounding like a kid trying to figure out what they got for Christmas.

"That spin off of _New Town High _wasn't picked up. Jo's only got a month to get another role before she's kicked out of the Palm Woods.", Katie said.

"How does that cheer me up, other than the feeling that she got what she deserved?", Kendall wondered aloud.

"It wasn't picked up because of the teen/young adult soap opera _Lighthouse_, which stars Belle Johnson.", James added, watching Kendall's eyes light up.

"When will she be here?", he asked.

"Two weeks until Belle arrives at the Palm Woods. I've talked to her, but she has no idea you four still live here. Belle won't know what to expect when she finds out that you're here. Especially since she never stopped loving you, Ken.", Katie told her brother.

Kendall smirked and looked up at James. He noticed the lipstick. It matched the shade Katie always had. Kendall knew this would happen, so he couldn't be angry.

"James, wipe Katie's lipstick off your face. Logan doesn't need and more reminders of Camille.", he said quietly, causing the other two to think about their friend who moved to Paris for a modeling job. (She didn't want to leave, but she needed the job.)

Logan was heartbroken and did nothing but mope around when she left, nearly two months ago.

"And to make you feel even better, Jett got three strikes.", James added.

Kendall smirked again and James told him what happened.

"Didn't we do that too?", he asked once the taller young man was finished.

"Yeah, and as I told Katie, we never got caught.", James answered, looking over at the clock.

"We all need to go to sleep. There's a party tomorrow, and you four have to decorate. I'm the birthday girl, so I don't need to do anything.", Katie said, placing a kiss on James's lips and hugging her brother before disappearing into her room.

"She is something else. How did you, of all people, wind up with my sister?", Kendall asked once the door clicked.

"There was once a ten year old girl who stopped about five or six girls from killing me. She helped me after that and I knew she couldn't be kept in the dark about how I felt, even if I was six years older than she was. Katie's always known how I felt, and we had a deal. I could go out with any girl until she turned sixteen. I agreed with her and when I got home, it was 11: 50. I didn't kiss her until 12: 05. She knows that I still love her, more than ever, actually.", James stated flatly.

"Figures that would be why you never had a steady girlfriend until Melanie.", Kendall replied, as the two went to bed.

"But that was doomed from the start. Melanie had no true feelings for me. And plus, Katie is the only person I know who can order me to take a bubble bath.", James said with a laugh.

"She really did that?", Kendall asked.

"Yep, and it worked. It was the night of the dance.", James replied, heading to bed as Kendall walked to the bathroom.

* * *

><p>The next morning, everyone was up except for James.<p>

"I never thought I'd approve of this, but Katie, go wake him up.", Kendall ordered suddenly.

"What's going on, Ken?", Katie asked her big brother.

"There is an angry Brooke Diamond outside the door and I think she want to talk with her son.", Kendall said with a worried look.

Katie ran down the hall and into the boys' room. She sat on the edge of James's bed and placed a light kiss in his lips.

"James, wake up.", she whispered into his ear.

James blinked a few times before he responded.

"What time is it, Kate?", he asked, groggily.

"About nine-thirty and your mother is here.", she replied.

"WHAT!", James shouted, "THE CALLENDER CLEARLY STATES THAT HER VISIT IS NOT UNTIL NEXT FRIDAY AT THE CONCERT!"

"Sweetie, calm down. Just make yourself presentable and talk to her. But you aren't leaving this time, unless it's over my dead body.", Katie replied, the last part coming out in a growl.

James agreed and Katie slipped out of the room, only to come face to face with her brother.

"She wants to talk to you, not him.", he told her.

"NO! UNDER NO CIRCUMSTANCE IS SHE TO BE LEFT ALONE WITH MY MOTHER!", James yelled from the other side of the door.

"He really does love you." the blonde said, as James opened the door.

"Damn straight.", the hazel eyed young man said, taking Katie's hand.

"James, this isn't a drill, your mother is really here.", Kendall hissed lowly.

James nodded and he and Katie walked hand-in-hand into the living room. Brooke was there, pin-suit and all.

"Don't wanna let you go

We just wanna tell you

Just wanna let you know

That we'll stay around

so what else can you do

You've said all you have to

we're comin' after you

So don't make a sound"

"Saved by the Brit.", Katie muttered, answering her phone.

"Say that again, please. That's what I thought you said. I'll have to call there manager, but if it doesn't work out, I'll get the guys to do it.", she said to whomever had called.

"Great, I have to go, Russell, but I'll let you know in about two hours. Don't get an attitude with me, I have a bigger one and you know it.", she said, pressing the end button.

"What happened to him?", James asked, knowing full and well who Katie had been talking to.

"He hired Maroon 5 for some big party that he won't tell me what it's for and they canceled on him. I have to make a call.", she replied, thumbing through her contacts list.

"Maybe you should let this one slide and the four of us can preform. It's your birthday, so you need to relax. Now, on the down side, my mother is still here.", James replied, not wanting Katie to know that he knew what the party was for, or rather who.

"I know, it's why I told him two hours.", Katie replied, giving James a quick kiss.

The two turned around and found Brooke standing right behind them.

"James, I have a few things to say to you. One, that boyfriend of mine that I keep telling you about, Roger, he proposed. The wedding is in about four months. Two, I am sorry about your relationship with Melanie ending so harshly and badly, but I do not approve of my twenty-two year old son dating a sixteen year old girl. You should learn to shut off your facetime.", Brooke stated flatly.

"Are you ordering me to break up with her?", James asked, his grip around Katie tightening.

"Yes, and for the sake of publicity, your new girlfriend should be a tall blonde. The press would go crazy over it.", she replied.

That did it for James. After six years, Katie was finally his, and not even his mother could take her away from him.

"No.", he said, standing his ground.

"Are you telling your mother 'no', James David?", Brooke asked, not believing her ears.

"Yes I am. I'm an adult, and you can't control my life anymore, Mom. I love Katie with all of my heart and nothing, nor no one, on this Earth is going to take her from me. Especially not you. Yes, I've dated other girls in the past, but only because I made a deal, more like a promise, on the night of the Palm Woods school dance, six years ago. It was agreed that I could date any girl until Katie turned sixteen, and if I still loved her, which I do, then we would be together. I kissed her five minutes past midnight. Face it, Mom, your little boy has grown up. I love you, and I always will, but Katie is my world and more. I won't break up with her just because you say to.", James said with an ever so subtle angered tone towards his mother, never leaving Katie's side.

"If this is truly how you feel, then I'll leave. Don't expect a wedding invitation.", Brooke replied coldly, walking out the door without a backward glance.

"James, your own mother just walked out of your life.", Katie said, not believing what had just happened.

"Don't worry, Katie, my mother may hate you, but I'm sure my dad will love you.", James replied, feeling no sympathy towards his mother.

"By the way, while you were standing up to her, I called Russell back. Be there at six o'clock sharp.", Katie replied with a smile.

"You'll have to be there.", James said with a smirk.

"Why is that?", Katie asked.

"Someone will have to make sure all of the possible girls at the party know I'm taken.", James replied, kissing Katie with enough force to make the two of them fall over onto the couch.

A few minutes later, there was a knock at the door. James went to answer it.

"You're early. Katie, she's here.", James said, turning to see Katie right behind him.

"Belle!", Katie cried, throwing her arms around the girl she considered to be an older sister.

"Hey, Katie. Why do you smell like James's favorite cologne? And why do you have lipstick on your face, James?", Belle asked, hugging both of them.

James pulled out his pocket mirror and saw the pink mark on his face. Belle smiled when she saw how red the two of them were.

"I always knew it would be the two of you. So, where's Kendall?", she asked.

"Honestly, I have no clue where my brother is.", Katie replied, as she used her thumb to wipe off the lipstick on James's face.

"Maybe I'm right behind you.", Kendall said, making all three of them jump, Belle, backwards, into Kendall.

"Well then, I see Belle is a week early. Anyone care to tell me?", Kendall asked, hugging Belle tightly.

"We had no idea, Kendall. If we did, you'd be the first person we told. We all know how much Belle means to you.", James said, fully understanding how Kendall felt about Belle.

"What does that mean?", Belle asked.

"It means, Belle, that I never stopped loving you. I dated Jo, but she never felt anything towards me, or liked hockey.", Kendall replied, turning Belle around in his arms.

"How can anyone not like hockey?", Belle asked.

"What are you waiting for, and invitation? Kiss her!", James and Katie said together.

The couple laughed and shared their second first they broke apart, a thought struck Belle.

"You three remember Raine Dennison?, right?", she asked her boyfriend and best friends.

"Yeah, Raine was the one with a crush on Carlos.", James replied, causing the other two to nod.

"She's my room mate and co-star on Lighthouse. She won't be here until next week. I know Carlos had a crush on her too, so please don't tell him.", Belle replied.

"We won't. Hey, Belle, do you want to go to a party tonight?", Katie asked, remembering Russell's top secret party.

"Sure.", Belle said, just as James's phone beeped.

"I have to take this.", he replied, walking into the hall.

"Camille, why are you face-timing me from a plane?", he asked.

"Because I'm on my way back.I heard about a new show being filmed in LA and I auditioned. I miss home, and Logan. I'm the third leading lady on the new show-", but James cut her off.

"Lighthouse."

"How did you know?", Camille asked.

"My old friend, Belle, is the main star. She's also Kendall's girlfriend. Yes, we found out about Jo and Jett. Jett was also with about six to ten other girls, one of which was Melanie.", James replied.

"That sucks. Logan still single?", she asked.

"Yeah, he misses you a lot. I'm going to print you a copy of the party invite for Katie's Sweet Sixteen that she has no idea she organized.", James replied with a smirk.

"How did you manage that?", Camille asked.

"Russell.", was all he said.

"Leave it under the 2J mat, I'll grab it and be there. I've got to go. The plane is going to land in about fifteen minutes.", she said.

"Good, bye, Camille.", James said with a smile.

"By hair boy.", Camille joked.

At about three forty-five, Katie began to get ready. Normally, she'd just wear her pant-suit, but after that morning, she highly doubted that she'd ever wear one again.

"How about this dress.", said an oddly familiar voice.

She turned around and smiled at the sight of her favorite actress/model.

"Camille!", she squealed.

"This is my birthday gift to you. I'd been told you had a party at Russell's, but I expected you to be wearing a-"

"Don't you dare finish that sentence. After the morning I've had, I won't be wearing one of those for a while.", Katie broke in.

"Why?", Camille asked.

Katie began telling her all about Brooke's visit.

"So when will you meet his dad, and she just walked out of his life, and is he disinherited now?", the older girl asked.

"Yeah, and I'm not sure when. James said soon, but I don't know what that meant.", Katie replied, glad to have her best friend of four years back.

At six sharp, the limo, carrying only Katie, the boys, and Jen Knight. (Her name was mentioned in Big Time Moms.) Camille had left early and was hiding out at Russell and Katy's until the boys went on stage. Logan still didn't know she was home.

"Hey, birthday girl!", Katy cried, seeing her husband's manager.

"Hey, Katy. Where's Russell?", she asked, giving the older woman a hug.

"Back by the pool.", Katy said, watching the boys close the back gate behind them.

"Let's go then.", Katie replied, walking towards the previously mentioned gate.

As the gate swung open and Katie walked in, there was a loud burst of "SURPRISE!"

"This was why I wasn't told what the party was for?", Katie asked, tears welling up in her eyes.

"Yes, and Maroon 5 never canceled. James wrote you a beautiful song and they're singing it to you. Maroon 5 and several others will be the musical entertainment for the rest of the night.", Russell said, enveloping the girl in a hug as well.

As Katie broke away from Russell, she saw the guys on stage.

"I wrote this song two years ago when my grandfather died. Katie, you helped me through that, and now I know that I'm only as strong as I am now, 'Because You Live'", James said, mouthing the words, "I love you." when he pulled the microphone away from his face.

"Staring out at the rain with a heavy heart

It's the end of the world in my mind

Then your voice pulls me back like a wake up call

I've been looking for the answer

Somewhere

I couldn't see that it was right there

But now I know what I didn't know

Because you live and breathe

Because you make me believe in myself when nobody else can help

Because you live, girl

My world has twice as many stars in the sky

It's alright, I survived, I'm alive again

Cuz of you, made it through every storm

What is life, what's the use if you're killing time

I'm so glad I found an angel

Someone

Who was there when all my hopes fell

I wanna fly, looking in your eyes

Because you live and breathe

Because you make me believe in myself when nobody else can help

Because you live, girl

My world has twice as many stars in the sky

Because you live, I live

Because you live there's a reason why

I carry on when I lose the fight

I want to give what you've given me always

Because you live and breathe

Because you make me believe in myself when nobody else can help

Because you live, girl

My world has twice as many stars in the sky

Because you live and breathe

Because you make me believe in myself when nobody else can help

Because you live, girl

My world has everything I need to survive

Because you live, I live, I live", they sang, causing the tears is Katie's eyes to flow.

Camille, who had walked up next to her, patted her shoulder. James was first off stage, and he pulled Katie into his arms.

"Happy birthday, Sweetheart.", he whispered, kissing her softly.

"Thanks for making it the best birthday ever.", she replied.

"There is someone here that I want you to meet.", James said, as an older man walked up next to James.

"Hello, Katie. I'm David Diamond, James's father, but you can call me David. I'm thrilled to meet the girl James is always talking about.", he said, shaking Katie's hand gingerly.

"Well, I've heard nothing but the best about you from James.", Katie replied, smiling softly.

"I heard about the run in with Brooke, and I assure you, if she hates something or someone, it's because I tend to like said person or thing.", David said, convincing Katie that it had nothing to do with her.

"Until today, I had no clue James could yell so much.", Katie said, feeling James's grip around her tighten.

"I'm so sorry you had to hear all of that, but it was necessary. I promise to never yell at you, or around you like that, ever again.", James replied, kissing the top of her head.

Meanwhile...

Logan had stepped off stage and someone covered his eyes.

"Guess who.", said a female voice.

"Camille!", he nearly yelled.

He turned and saw Camille standing there. The first thing to come to Logan's mind was to kiss her, which he did. It was the best kiss of Camille's life.

"Don't you ever leave me again, Camille!", Logan whispered to her, holding the girl he loved in his arms.

"I don't plan on it.", Camille replied.

"Good, because I was going to do this the day you left, but I didn't get the chance. Camille Ana Underwood, will you marry me?", Logan asked, pulling out the ring that hadn't left his pocket since he'd bought it.

"Yes. Yes, Logan, I'll marry you.", Camille said, tears beginning to glide down her face.

As the night winded down, Belle got a phone call from Raine, who got an earlier flight and was at the Palm Woods. Raine took a cab to the party and waiting on her outside, was Carlos.

"Did Belle send you out here, Carlos?", Raine asked, thinking it not possible to forget the Latino.

"Nope, I wanted to do something without the entire party watching.", Carlos replied, kissing Raine full on the lips.

"As much as I enjoyed that, we should probably get back to the party.", Raine whispered.

"True, Corbin Bleu is up next. He's the last musical guest. Sorry you got here so late.", Carlos said quietly.

"Don't be. It's better I was late and finally have my middle school crush as my boyfriend, then not be here at all.", Raine whispered, kissing Carlos's cheek.

As all four couples, James and Katie, Belle and Kendall, Logan and Camille, and Carlos and Raine, made their way to the middle of the dance floor, Katie shrieked.

"Congratulations, you two!", she cried, seeing Camille's ring.

"You owe me five bucks and a kiss, mister.", Camille said, smiling as she had won the 'Who'll notice first' bet.

The music began and Corbin Bleu took the stage.

"Oo oh, oo oh .. aah

Everyday is the right day

Its easy to understand

Cause you get the chance

and you take it

Make it the best you can make it

Why should you hold back?

It's the time of your life

You don't want to miss out.

On right here and now

There's so many reasons why

You don't wanna stop

Its your chance, live it up

And everything you do

Celebrate you (Oo oh)

Celebrate you (Oo oh)

Ah

Every time is the right time

So make every second count

Go for your dream, you can live it

Reach for the skies, no limit

Celebrate what you're all about

Oh!

Its the time of your life

And everything you do

Celebrate you

You, come on,

make the party last forever and ever

Have the best time you've ever had

Let go, break free, yeah!

Celebrate you

Everyone has a reason (reason)

A reason to celebrate, yeah

Cause you get the chance

and you take it

Make it the best you can make it

What you waiting for today?

Its the time of your life

You don't want to miss out

On right here and now

There's so many reasons why

You don't wanna stop

Its your chance, live it up

And everything you do

Celebrate you

Everybody now!

Celebrate

Celebrate

Celebrate

(Ooh)

And everything you do

Celebrate you

Celebrate you

Celebrate you

Celebrate you"

That night, at home, things were a bit confusing. Kendall was spending the night at Belle and Raine's with Carlos, helping the girls unpack and Logan was doing the same, supposedly, with Camille. This left Jennifer, James, and Katie all alone.

Katie, who was worn out after her party, wound up falling asleep in James's bed, in James's arms. James, of course, was asleep as well. Jennifer looked into the room and sighed. The grew up so fast.

A/N: I know it was a bit cheesy and cliché, but I felt like writing this. I've incorporated as much of myself as possible into my work and I hope you liked it. R&R for an update! P.S. I do not own any of the songs mentioned in this story.


End file.
